Void Serpent (Wakanet)
First mentioned in chapter 1893, when Shi Feng requested for 200 Tier 2 Experts from both Unyielding Soul and Crimson Emperor to aid in his raid of the Void Serpent. The entire battle occured from chapter 1900 to chapter 1904 Description Serpent (Wakanet) (Realm Lord, Void Creature, Mythic) * Level 60, HP 560,000,000, ** Total of 9 HP Bars, marking the Wakanet as a World Boss. * World Boss of Witch's Hill * Located in a secret underground temple in Witch's Hill * Able to sense targets that get within 500 yards of it's bodyChapter 1901 * Known for it's single-target offensive capabilities.Chapter 1902 * Wakanet would transition through a total of nine different combat methods as the raid progresses, with each HP Bar demarking the next phase. ** 1st phase - Mid Range Attacks, using the environment against the players and creating Void Spears in the air to strike it's targets. ** 2nd phase (85% HP mark) - Wakanet activates his Tier 4 Domain Skill, sending countless Void Blades flying in the air. It also used a doppelganger skill to split it's body. If the doppelganger is not killed in a period of time, it would heal the main body. The doppelganger has 40,000,000 HP ** 5th phase (50% HP mark) - Wakanet activated the skill, Void's Descent, and maintains the spell until it's HP is brought down to 30%. ** Final phase (30% HP mark after ending Void's Descent) - Wakanet sucked in the remains of the Void Creatures, transforming into a creature of flesh and blood, expanding and growing larger. Sharp bones jutted out along its spine and it transformed into a gigantic pitch-black beast, exuding turbid gas. The Void Serpent loses both his passive skills, Self-healing and Void Body. Skills: * Passive Skill, Self-healing - Regenerate 2% of maximum HP every five seconds. * Passive Skill, Void Body - Halves all damage taken and reduces chance of critical hits by 70%. * Passive Skill, Void Magic Eyes (Doppelganger only) - Players will be slightly paralyzed for a brief moment if they lock eyes with the eyes of the doppelganger * Active Skill, Doppelganger - Splits it's body into 2 bodies. * Active Skill, Void's Descent - Opens up a massive magic array, that summons forth countless translucent creatures. The weakest being a Leve 55 Lord, and the strongest beinga Level 60 Great Lord. * Tier 4 Domain Skill, Void Storm - Summons countless Void Blades in the vicinity and attack all targets in a range. * Tier 4 Spell, Void Freeze (Doppelganger only) - When cast, prevents all players within 150 yards of the doppelganger from using any Skills or Spells for 30 seconds. Loot Due it being the first kill and under the influence of Icarus's Heart, there were a total of 413 items dropped. * 276 were rare and precious materials ** 17 of Inferior Legendary rank Materials *** 11 Void Scales *** 4 Void Fang *** 2 Void Blood * Void Wine Recipe * 146 pieces of equipment ** 35 Level 55 to 60 Fine-Gold rank weapons and equipment *** 4 pieces of the Mana Heart Set, a Level 60 Set for Elementalist *** 4 pieces of the Earthen Protector Set, a Level 60 Set for Shield Warriors. ** 16 Level 55 to 60 Dark-Gold rank weapons and equipment *** 5 pieces of the Magic Storm Set ** 3 Epic rank weapons and equipment *** Void Robe *** Void Gloves *** Sacred Word Staff ** 1 Fragmented-Legendary equipment *** Fate Ring History When the team of 1,000 Tier 2 players emerged in the temple and found Wakanet, most of them were shocked at the target that Shi Feng had brought them to. Illusory Words, Vice Guild Leader of Crimson Emperor, afraid of the loss they would occur informed Shi Feng that if things turned bad, they would retreat. On the other hand, Unyielding Heart, Vice Guild Leader of Unyielding Soul, gave his full support for Zero Wing, in exchange for the sale of MT equipment once the raid was completed.Chapter 1700 After arranging the team into smaller groups and designating the tasks, he started giving out Frozen Bone Soup and Drunken Tiger Meat to the players before asking Cola to start the raid. Sensing the approach of the first MT party led by Cola, the Void Serpent woke up from his slumber and released an angry roar. The roar rippled across the cavern, cracking the ground and sent a mud wave spreading away from it. Cola got the MTs to defend, while activating his Tier 2 Skill, Wall, increasing the defense of the MTs, while the healer party set up buffs and shields upon them. When the mud wave struck them, all of them were knocked back many yards before managing to stablize their footing.The other MTs had lose 50,000 HP, losing more than halfof their HP total of 80,000, however Cola only lose about 20%. As the healers attempted to restore the HP of the MTs, the Void Serpent created Void Spears in the air and send them shooting towards the MTs. Cola got everyone to stand in a line behind him as he stood at the front, withstanding all the spears coming his way. Despite blocking most of them with his shield, many of them brushed past his body, and wear out the Black Cloak. Cola's armor (Level 70, Scorching Wind Set) was exposed to the team, and his Stats was revealed to everyone. Maximum HP of 118,600 and a powerful pressure was emiited from Cola, pressuring the MTs with him. The other players were shocked at his appearance, his stats and the pressure. Shrugging off the after effects of blocking the Void Spear, Cola dashed up to the Void Serpent. It swung it's tail at lightning speed and attempted to knock Cola away, releasing an impact that even affected the players standing over a hundred yards away. When the dust settled, everyone saw that Cola had managed to block the tail swing, only losing half of his HP. Everyone was shocked that Cola was able to block as it would require the same level of Strength or higher to do so. Shi Feng immediately shout out to snap everyone out of their shock and resumed the attack. The fight became a prolonged one due to the 2 passive skills that Wakanet had, that reduced the damage it took and increased it's regeneration. However, the team was able to slowly whittled down it's HP. When the battle entered into the second phase, they were overwhelmed by the numerous Void Blades flying in the vicinity of the Void Serpent, and when it split using a doppelganger skill. Just as the doppelganger was gonna lash out at the nearby players, Shi Feng lands a blue lightning bolt on it's head. He got the team to focus on it as it was only as strong as an ordinary Mythic monster. With Cola tanking the real Void Serpent, and Shi Feng, who had activated Heavenly Dragon's Breath, keeping the doppelganger busy, the team was free to bombard the doppelganger. After taking down the doppelganger, they continued to focus down on the Void Serpent. When the Void Serpent was brought down to 50%, it activated Void's Descent and a swarm of monsters poured out. Shi Feng got the players to activate their berserk skills and attack the boss with everything they had. Although they tried to do as much damage, the increasing number of monsters swamped them and players started to accumulate casualties. Dawnmaster concerned at the possibilty of a team-wipe convined Illusory Words to call for a retreat and the entire Crimson Emperor team, less 30 players who had died, begun to retreat in relief. However, both Zero Wing and Unyielding Soul continued to hang on and managed to reduce the Void Serpent's HP to 30%, however they had lose about 400 players in the process. The Void Serpent started to consume the remains of the monsters and transformed into a gigantic black beast, releasing turbid gas. Shi Feng got Cola to unleash his full power, while Long Soul was panicking and wanted Unyielding Heart to call for a retreat. Hunting Blade took it a step further and called for a retreat. However, before they could follow the order, they saw Cola charge up to the Void Serpent, activating the six-piece effect of the Scorching Wind Set, turning into a six-meter Wargod of Fire. He was able to stop the Void Serpent's sudden tail strike. Cola had become a six-meter tall giant, equipped in a full set of flaming, crimson armor, with the heat boiling the water and turning the ground into lava. In addition, he wielded a flaming one-handed axe and a flaming shield, while emitting an intense pressure due to his increased Life Rating, and increasing his HP to 12,000,000. Cola continued to built up the aggro on the Void Serpent, as the rest of the team continued to focus down the boss. Although Cola managed to block most of it's frenzied attacks, it wasn't an easy battle with the constant AOE breath attacks and with the Void Blades still flying around. Once it's HP had dropped below 1,000,000, Shi Feng activated the Icarus's Heart and dealt the finishing blow to the boss.Category:Monsters Category:World Bosses